


Snakes and ladders

by Zen531



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen531/pseuds/Zen531
Summary: Set long after the war, on a quiet evening Asuka and Kaworu try out what exactly a boyfriend with god like AT field powers can do. Pure waffy smut ensues.
Relationships: Nagisa Kaworu/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Snakes and ladders

Asuka kicked the base of her chair with her heel and reread the same paragraph she had four times before in the last fifteen minutes, the slow silence of the room only punctuated by the occasional flip of the page from her boyfriend on the couch or the slow click and swish of the clock on the mantle. “So...” The girl almost didn't realize she had said something, the sound in the air from her words feeling like it was a foreign presence.

“Hmm?” Kaworu turned his head, marking his place in the leather-bound Mary Shelly story he held in his hands to look at Asuka, his gaze even.

Asuka fidgeted in her seat, not quite sure what to say but having no interest in continuing her journey twenty thousand leagues under the sea for the moment “So like, not to pry but... are you human shaped... all the way through?”

Kaworu blinked and put his book on the coffee table his attention now fully turned to his girlfriend “The last time I checked there was not a tiny goblin inside me pulling the strings.” His tone was calm but Asuka could detect the slightest hints of amusement from the boy as he dragged something out of her.   
  
“I just mean like... you're an alien...” Asuka started.  
  
“Technically I was here first.” Kaworu cut in.   
  
“You know what I mean.” Asuka cut back, blushing a bit as Kaworu teased her “Your not human, which... you know is obviously fine.”

Kaworu could not hold back his smile as he got closer, struggling not to laugh as he watched Asuka's blush spread “Obviously.” He took her hand and placed a kiss on her ring finger without warning, making the girl suck in a lung full of air.

“But like, the rest of the angels were all sorta...big... monster... things. Are you the exception or... could you theoretically turn into one of those things?” She stammered, trying to stay calm as the boy kissed up her hand and then her wrist, followed by her arm.

“I can do anything I want.” Kaworu said with a voice that made Asuka shiver “but... I have never really thought about transforming myself in such a way. Earth is very human-shaped after all.” He kissed her elbow, smiling at all the little hairs that now stood along their ends. “Why?”

Asuka's eyes flicked between the angel and her book now lying on the arm of her chair emblazoned with the painted image of Nemo doing battle with the giant squid “No particular reason.”

Kaworu smirked but didn't say anything, instead moving closer and placing an open hand on the small of the girl's stomach, gently pressing the flower printed white cotton of her shirt against the underside of her breasts “I am sure something can be arranged... but... smaller scale I think. No need to alert the military.”  
  
Asuka flushed, thinking about the inevitable call she would get from Misato, the old woman's voice a chiding mix of sternness and hidden humor “Of course.” She said firmly feeling a heat grow in her belly as Kaworu's hands crept up her thigh “Maybe... the backyard?”  
  
A flash of frustration hit Kaworu, the realization he would have to pause his current activity and relocate tasting sour in his mouth “Very well...” all at once he let the girl go with a shiver, standing up and dusting himself off, I will be on the patio, join me when you're ready.” he walked to the door of the living room, his shoes clicking on the floor before turning suddenly when he reached the doorway “Don't wear any clothes your not okay throwing away.”  
  
The former pilot of Unit 2 gulped as she slowly slid onto the floor from her seat, her mind racing from Kaworu's words don't wear clothes your not okay throwing away they spurred interesting mental images to say the least. Biting her lip Asuka got off her feet and went to her closet, rummaging through to her closet until she found a plain white t-shirt with a soy sauce stain she never quite managed to conquer, a pair of lacy panties whos elastic was very thin ice and some leggings with enough runs to compete in the Olympics. Altogether it was an outfit made for laundry days but it had aspirations of much more.   
  
Slowly walking down the stairs of the house and then crossing through the dining and living room Asuka made her way to the back yard. It was a quiet place, and the two of them had put a lot of work into making it to their liking, with one side having a small rock garden of smooth white and black rocks surrounding a bonsai tree, while on the other side a glittering blue pool. Closer to the house however was the deck, large enough for a party but not too big to be obnoxious, Asuka found her boyfriend sitting silently cross-legged on its stained wooden surface.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
Kaworu opened a dark red eye and inspected her “I have never done this before, I want to make sure I get it right. A single misstep could be very danger... is that what your wearing?”  
  
Asuka shrugged “It would appear so wouldn't it?”  
  
Kaworu sighed “you know you could just not wear anything at all.”  
  
The girl emitted a grumpy sigh that Kaworu knew well “Yeah but it wouldn't be the same.”  
  
The angel smiled to himself and shook his head, closing his eyes for another quiet moment getting to his feet “I think I got it.”  
  
Asuka tilted her head “you think you got it? I thought you were some AT field master.”  
  
Kaworu pouted sticking his tongue out as his girlfriend as he stripped down, tossing a loose black long-sleeve shirt to Asuka's feet before going to his pants “Yeah well they didn't exactly cover this in Seele Sunday school.”  
  
The redhead chuckled, the fire from earlier returning as she watched the clothes come off one by one. He wasn't as tall or muscular as Touji, but beneath the baggy ill-fitting clothing was a sharp fitness to him, a lithe strength like coiled wire that hid beneath the boy's ivory white skin. “so what are you just going to...”  
  
Asuka was interrupted by a familiar thrum in the air that made her skin dot with goosebumps. AT fields... in the years after the war, it had become almost impossible to describe the way they looked sounded, and felt to someone who wasn't there. There were simply no adequate words for the way they cut to the soul of you. As Kaworu began to glow, Asuka watched spirals of smoke, and waves of heats radiate off him. She was not sure if he was doing this simply to be impressive but she could not lie the effect definitely was. Straining her eyes watched the boy's silhouette twist and change in the light until something altogether different emerged from the dying radiance. “oh my god, you're a snake... your a lot of snakes.”  
  
True to his word the creature in front of her was not in the same ballpark as an Eva, but its size did make Asuka shiver as she saw its large scaly white body slither and writhe in front of her. It was difficult to tell given how fast they were moving but Asuka could pick out seven heads. Each sporting a pair of dark red slitted eyes.  
  
 _Is it like what you imagined?_

Asuka blinked as she heard the angel's voice in her head.  
  
 _My apologies for the intrusion, I am afraid this form lacks for proper vocal cords._   
  
The girl gulped, and took a deep breath, steeling herself for both the sensation of direct mental communication and what was surely to come “It's alright... just a lot to take in at once. I got to admit tho...” She chuckled as the apprehension in her faded for the moment “I almost thought you were going to turn into a big cat... or maybe a duck.”Asuka giggled as several of the snake heads stuck out their long pink tongues at her.   
  
_Somehow I doubt that was what you were looking for...  
  
_ Asuka shivered again as the creature closed in, its body slowly slithering around her, the deck beneath them bending from the weight. “You are gorgeous...” she let her sarcasm slip for a moment as she reached out and dragged a hand along his pearl white scales, loving the texture as it brushed against her skin “How does it feel?”   
  
_Not human... but I am still me. And don't worry, I have the same... appetites._   
  
Asuka felt a snake head nuzzle at her thigh briefly as mass continued to slowly coil around her, a moment later she felt a wet tongue drag itself across her neck, leaving a slimy trail in its wake. “Ah... there you go..” Asuka felt her heart hammer in her chest as she realized whatever she had asked for, whatever she had agreed to was now starting in earnest. “Don't be shy I trust you to know your... strength!”Asuka gasped as she felt a scaled tail firmly wrap around her waist, while another coiled around her ankle, lifting her up into the air with a jolt.  
  
 _Don't worry I won't drop you.  
  
_ Even in her mind, Asuka's voice was coy and devilish, echoing into her thoughts as a white snout opened its jaws and began to lick and suck at her chest, its fangs grazing the white fabric of her top, leaving small ripped lines. It had taken Asuka a long while after the war to build up enough trust to do something like this with anyone. To trust anyone enough to let go of control for even a moment, but with Kaworu Asuka could enjoy herself like this. He wasn't perfect, he was grouchy and snobbish and very particular, but underneath the cattiness was someone who cared for her deeply and understood her in a way she was not sure anyone else could. And that was why when Asuka felt one of the snakes heads jaws carefully bite and pull at her top while another head buried itself beneath her thighs it wasn't fear that filled her but desire. “Ah Kaworu..” the girl gasped, not sure what to hang onto as she was held aloft by scaly tendrils that rubbed and squeezed at her skin. “What are you... ah.” with a rip Asuka felt her shirt rip and tear, exposing her breasts to the cooling evening air, but they were not exposed for long. A moment later her tits were enveloped in the creatures maws, their long slimy rough tongues scrapping and flicking against her sensitive skin.  
  
 _You taste good Asuka, will be hard not to eat you up.  
  
_ The boy's voice in her mind made her shudder as she felt the creature's tongues lap and suckle on her breasts, but it was the tongue that started to tease her nethers that made her really moan. The creature taking long slow laps up and down her crotch and thighs in a way only it could. “Kaworu, please... I want to kiss you.” The other heads neither stopping nor even slowing down, Asuka moaned as another head rose to meet her eye level, its cold reptilian gaze barely blinking through semi-transparent lids.  
  
 _Always the romantic... how can I say no?_   
  
The head opening its jaw to gently lick and tickle the girl's lips and jaw, letting her take the rest of the way and open wide to kiss back. The snakes' lips were dry but not unpleasant, and its forked tongue slowly danced with her in her mouth before slowly egging on further on towards her throat. To Asuka's surprise, she felt no urge to choke or gag, simply a growing heat in her belly as she kissed back at the boy... snake... thing that she loved.  
  
 _Good girl. I hope you are ready for some more..._

Asuka wondered what he meant for a moment before feeling a long forked tongue work its way through one of the holes in her stockings, ripping and stretching the material until it made its way to her unsurprisingly soaked folds. The girl gasped, and Kaworu withdrew one of his tongues from her mouth to give her some air as he wriggled and slid inside her, making her writhe in his grip. “Ah, you are really getting into it those things are... amazing.”  
  
Asuka gulped as she opened her eyes, seeing several new appendages creep towards her. “What... are those?”  
  
 _Well, I figured you would not just be satisfied with some second base kissing so I made sure I sure I had something a little more... intimate_.  
  
The girl took a deep breath and reached up with a free hand to wipe the drool from her chin as she stared at them. Dark red and dripping slick with a fluid she could not guess at, “Those are... a lot of dicks.”  
  
 _I think it is to make up for the lack of legs._   
  
The voice chuckled in Asuka's mind before continuing.  
  
 _Just think to me if it is too much and I will stop_.  
  
Asuka felt one of the long slender appendages slide up her leg, making her bite her lip as she felt its ridges against her skin “What me? I can take anything.” She smiled, almost daring the creature to continue.  
  
 _I will hold you to that.  
  
_ The sensations of the snakes dicks against her skin were strange but not quite unpleasant, its flesh coated in a slick substance that let it glide up her legs and chest. Asuka took a deep breath as she felt her body be lifted up again, this time several more tails wrapping around her shoulders lower back and ankles for additional support, with the last, slowly pulling her legs open to tease at what lay between. “Ah God dammit Kaworu just put them in for God's sake.” Asuka blushed and turned her head, unable to hide her face from the multiple snake heads staring at her. The creatures were just expressionless enough she could not tell if the boy was just being cautious or enjoying toying with her.”  
  
 _Because you asked so nicely._   
  
Kaworu's smug tone inside her mind revealed his intentions, making the girl grumble “You arrogant son of a...” Asuka sucked in a lung full of air as one of the dicks pushed itself into her vagina, making her body shiver in her bonds as it thrust and wiggled into her well-lubricated entrance. It was larger than she was used to but not too big to be painful, especially given all the prelude the two had engaged in. Still, it was not the size or the unusual texture that made her cry out as much as it was the way it seemed to writhe and pulse inside her, pressing and stirring at her walls. “Ah... Kaworu...” Asuka rolled her head back as the creature built up a steady rhythm, her shaky body very grateful she could just relax and fall back into her boyfriend's lithe grip. “I feel so...”  
  
 _Let's complete the fantasy, shall we?  
  
_ His voice inside her mind carried the familiar coy tone, but Asuka knew it well enough to feel the fire behind it, he was loving this too in his own smug way. The girl felt another dick, this one more with more trepidation than the first begin to poke and tease at her back door, carefully smearing her ass with its natural lubricant before inserting itself inside. It was difficult for Asuka to muster much of a coherent response, her body and mind in a daze as all she could do was moan out Kaworu's name as he pumped into her over and over, and not even that as her mouth was met with another dick that slid inside. I have you now Nemo... Asuka heard him chuckle but could tell, even in her detached state of pleasure there was a tight hiss behind his words, he was getting close. Closing her eyes Asuka savored the strange but sweet taste of one of the reptilian members as she let herself go over the edge, clamping down on the two snakey members below her waist as the thrust and stretched her insides. She was going to be sore tomorrow but right now she was in heaven.  
  
 _Asuka I don't know how much this is going to..._   
  
_It's okay, I said I can take it..._   
  
Asuka thought back, opening her eyes to reach out with a hand and stroke one of the pale ivory white snake heads that hovered next to her affectionately. Without another word the angel came, a torrent of seed splashing into every orifice she had as well as onto her body, covering the redhead with a thick layer of warm jizz.   
  
“Wow, that was... certainly more fun than our usual reading nights.” Asuka giggled after the creatures now spent dick left her mouth with a wet pop, retreating into some hidden fold in the angel's scales. I certainly don't remember Jane Eyre being quite this lurid but it has been a while The bonds holding Asuka up relaxed but did not give way, simply easing down until she lay on a snuggly but very scaly mass beneath her. “You were excellent...” she leaned forward and planted a kiss on one of the snake heads snouts before sighing happily and lying back. “I could just lie here forever.”   
  
_Good because I don't think I should try to return to my original form when I am so... spent. I do not wish to forget to give myself ears or a liver out of tiredness_.   
  
Asuka giggled at the mental image “No rush, but I suppose we should clean ourselves off a bit before we go back inside, I don't want to have to have another awkward conversation with the carpet cleaner people.”  
  
 _I don't know I thought you looked pretty cute when you had to explain why exactly they needed to steam clean the ceiling._   
  
She chuckled and sighed contentedly, letting the cool night air waft over her bare skin as she looked at the way the porch lights glittered on the surface of the pool. “You think Shinji and Rei ever... do anything like this?” Asuka asked as the thought struck her, breaking the warm silence.   
  
_Knowing those two, they would either never think of this in a million years or their tastes make what we did look... quaint.  
  
_ The girl chuckled at the image and stared up at the warm moon as it glowed above them like a polished egg, giving the girl a thought "Uh... Kaworu... Snake monster aliens can't get girls pregnant can they?"  
  
I suppose we are both going to soon find out. *

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, I know this was a little weird, written over a weekend on request from a friend. Turned out to be very fun to write and a nice break from my more serious introspective projects. If anyone has any further requests for smut I am willing to listen but no promises either in content or date of delivery.


End file.
